The Light Imaging Facility (LIF) is an NINDS facility created to provide access to state of the art light imaging equipment and expertise in light imaging techniques to all Laboratories and Branches. Resources in the facility include a laser scanning confocal microscope, a video microscope, a work station for analyzing images, and equipment for producing prints and slides for presentations. The LIF functions in two modes: (1) Collaborative/consultation mode to train and assist scientists in application of light imaging techniques to ongoing research projects and (2) Research entity to develop and test new light microscopic approaches for neurobiological research. The LIF has assisted in over 40 microscopy projects involving 13 Laboratories and Branches in NINDS in the 3 years since its inception. Although the LIF is primarily for scientists in the Institute, it also functions as a center to which scientists from other Institutes and institutions can come to learn about and try out new equipment. A major research focus of the Facility has been to take full advantage of the high spatial resolution of the laser scanning microscope in applications that employ fluorescent probes to label specific components of cells. In particular, the uses of the laser scanning microscope for investigating the dynamic behavior of proteins tagged with the green fluorescent protein (GFP) are being explored. Many scientists use fluorescent probes in their research and are likely to benefit from these techniques.